The Wanderer
by Branwen Raven
Summary: A girl finnalally gets to explore the world at age twenty. But what she doesn't know is that she is part of an important destiny that must succeed.
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time there was a beautiful fae girl who was treated like a spindle off glass because her mother was killed at the hand of the demons of the forest. At age twenty her father was finally letting her explore the world. You see, a fae only has one mate, so he did not want to loose her too. Little did she know that she had a destiny to fulfill. Before she left she was given her dads bow and arrows along with her mothers dagger. He said you always have a home to come back to and never give up in a what seems a dire situation._

~Chapter 1~

Today is the day I finally get to go and explore the world for myself. I wonder what it's like out there and if it's as scary as my over protective dad states it. "Elisa! Are you ready?!" my father calls rather loudly if I say myself. I grab my fathers bow and arrows along with my mothers dagger. When I walk downstairs I find myself greeted by my father and my elfen nanny Thistle. Oh I should give you some info on me.

My name is Elisa and I am a 5' 6" faery who is know twenty years old of age and is excited about exploring. I have curly raven hair, green eyes and olive skin. Did I mention I'm excited!? That's probably all you need right now.

"I am really going to miss you so!". I said and I really did mean it. "We know sweety we will miss you too!". My father, Cilien, said in a rather sad voice. "Well, I must be off". I said. My father nodded his head and I walked out just like that. I was really sad but I didn't dwell on it, I had a world to explore and I wasn't going to give that up over a little home sickness. I headed out into the forest on to the path to the kingdom of Fresia. After a while I got tired and decided to go and settle by a tree for a rest when an arrow just missed me and nailed my cloak to the tree. When I looked up I met a piercing blue eyed gaze.

Ciliens P.O.V.

I can't believe after all these years I am finally letting her go. I am really going to miss her. I wonder if she'll be ok, oh dear, what if something happens, what if she'll never come back, what if... _She's going to be fine Cilien, enough with your what ifs. _My subconscious told me. "Come on Cilien you have not yet had breakfast". Thistle said. I smiled, she has always been so helpful in the family. "Yes ma'm". I said as if she were my mother following her. I may be a grown o'l fae but I have never lost my childest side of me.

**I hope you like my first chapter! Please review and speak your mind. **


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

Rubys P.O.V.

"I am soooo sory! I thought you where an animal! I didn't mean it!" I said. She looked around my age and is quite pretty. "It's ok it was only an accident. What's your name? Mine is Elisia, but people call me Elisba mostly by accident.". She said. "Oh. I'm Ruby. What are you? I'm a faery."I said. _Stupid stupid. What if she's human! Or a demon!_. I told my self."Cool. I'm a faery also. My father just let me go out and explore the world. Where are you headed?"She asked. "Just exploring around and about. Do you want to tag alond? I really need a friend to just to talk to and stuff"I said. She gave the biggest smile I have ever seen and said"Yes!Yes, yes, yes, yes! Where should we go first?". She asked. Elisia got up and walked up to me. " I am actually going to go to Fresia to gather some supplies and now two horses.". "Great! Let's get going as soon as possible. Don't want to get caught up in a blockage of people there.". We started walking awhile down the path when we finally got to Fresia. The place was crowded with townspeople and marketers. I went to the food market and purchased some food for us. I then went to the stables and got us two horses, one was chestnut and the other black as midnight. I decided to give Elisa the black one because it just suited her. I then told her to wait here because I was getting my brother to come along with us. I walked into our little shack and called out to him"Anthony! Oh Anthony! Do you think you would want to come along with me and Elisa for traveling!". "Oh yeah!". He yelled back. He came down with some of his stuff(More like junk) and said"I thought you would never ask.". I walked out with him on my heels to go to Elisa."Elisa! Would you like to meet my older brother Anthony?!"I say."Sure. Hi I'm Elisa and I'm guessing you are Anthony"She greeted. They shook hands and Anthony said"It's a pleaser to meet you. Let's go now, I want an adventure!" We headed out into the forest on the path to god knows where.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you liked the last two chapters. Please review and give your opinions and tell if you want me to continue after chapter 3.**

~Chapter 3~

Anthonys P.O.V.

Elisia seems really nice. After hanging for a while with her I most certainly knew my little sister and her would become best friends in no time. She would be my new little sister number 2._. Ok. That really didn't sound right._. I told myself. My new little sister.

One year later...

Elisias P.O.V.

It has been a year sence I've been traveling with Ruby and Anthony. Anthony has become very annoying in the past year, he's stubborn and has become a very over protecive brother. Gladly not as over protective as my father. Ruby and I are now BFFs and love to gossip and all that girly stuff. We actually convinced him one time to get a make over by us, it was so funny, he had way to much berry juice on his lips. We laughed our heads off at that one."Elisa!" Anthony yelled out and before I knew it I collided with a boy who looked a little older than me. I landed right on my butt."Oooffff!"I said. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was ."He said while giving me a hoasted me up and I then said"No no, it was my fault. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't even look where i was going."There was an awkward silence when finnaly he asked something."So what's your name? Mine is Alexander but people just call me Alex" He was about Rubys height, had hazel eyes, and blond hair. "My name is Elisia but as you heard from Anthony, people usually call me Elisa. This is my friend Ruby and this is Anthony, who is more like a brother to me"I said jestering to them. Anthony and Alex shook hands and Anthony said"Hello I'm Anthony.". He then went over to Ruby and shook her hand"It's nice to mee you."She greeted."The pleasure is all mine" he said while grinning. At that instence I defiantly knewsomething was going on.

Rubys P.O.V.

When I shook his hand I was literally shocked by him and I could tell he was too. But I quickly recovered and said"It's nice to meet you." "The pleasure is all mine." He said while grinning. Some one cleared their throat while saying"So where are you going?". Of course it was Anthony who probably suspected something. Alex let go of my hand and looked at him."I am traveling basically anywhere. Do you mind if I come along?"he asked. "No." "Yes." "No." we said in unison. Again of course Anthony was the one to say _no._"Oh come on Anthony. Whats one more traveler? It couldn't be that bad of a thing now could it."I said. Anthony gave me one of his _do we really?_. Looks and I shot a _yes you have to one_. Right back. "Fine!" he finally said in an exasperated sigh. Oh yes, this was going to be interesting, interesting indeed.

**Tell me what you think! Don't be shy.**


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4 Part 1~

Elisias P.O.V.

Ever since last night I have been jumpy. A seer told me of a destiny that I play a big role in. To me it's more like we're pieces to a game of chess, pawns to serve the king and queen. But oh well, if we don't succeed it will be the end of peace itself.

_Flash back_

_"Oh Elisia oh Elisia with hair so fine, you are entertwined with a role for the divine. The end is near, but do not fear, this is one of the very few we can bend the will. You have to accomplish this, still, if you don't the next generation shall take your burden ten times far, for the war would already be intact. So act quickly if you may, that's all I can say." Cackled the wicked seer, repeating it until she was swallowed by the forest._

_End of flash back_

Oh how horrid it was. I wonder if anyone els heard it. "Anthony, Alex, Ruby! Are you sacks of potatoes awake yet!". "Know we are! Do you always wake up ate the crack of dawn?"Anthony said crankily. I looked over at the sun dial. 10:54. "It's only you that thinks so. It's only 10:54!"I yelled."If you were alowed to sleep 24/7, I bet you would."I mumbled. "I'm in with Elisa on that one. A war could happen and you would sleep right through it." she said. At that comment I paled. What if I don't succeed? The next generation will have to deal with it..I told myself."Elisa? Elisa! Elisia!"Ruby yelled."Huh?What? Oh, yeah?" I said."Are you ok? You went pale there for a minute."Ruby stated."Um... I need to tell you guys something. L-last night a s-s-seer told me that if I don't fulfill a destiny that a war would be raging and the next generation will have to deal with it."I said. Darnet! I hate it when I stutter."...". "What do you mean?" Anthony questioned. "Do I have to spell it out for you? A. War. Will. Happen. If. I. Don't. Ful-". "I know what you said. I mean, why you?" " I don't know!" I snapped."ok. Let's figure out what we need to do." Ruby said. "Hmmm. I guess we need to stop something from there any big events coming? Like a solstice or an equinox?"I guessed. ". Yes! The spring equinox is coming." Anthony said. He all of a sudden frowned."But that's in 2 weeks..."We all started to frown. Alex then woke up and looked at all of us frowning. He then frowned himself and asked"Did I miss something?""Missed something! You certainly did. You sleep like the dead!"Ruby said. She then filled him in on what happened."Oh. I'd say we have quite a problem. Not something you want to wake up to."He said."Well lookie here. We have a genius here with a brain of a pea" Anthony said. They started yelling at each other while I tried to stop them. "Guys! Listen Up! We need to figure out what we need to prevent from happening. Now. What happens at an equinox?". "It's when night and day are of equil length. We probably need to tip that balance so that day is longer than night, I think that the creatures and beasts of the night will attempt to try something.". Alex said. We all stared at him."How do we do that?" We said in unison."Umm. How many of you can do magic? If we do a spell with more than one person it might be powerful enough to stop the equinox."


	5. Chapter 4-Part Two

~Chapter 4 part 2~

Rubys P.O.V.

"That's crazy! So crazy that it might just work." I said. We gathered in a group and talked out are plan. We had to travel to the hill of Vaspiritæ. The hill that contains the most power over all the hills. One problem, the only way we could get there was by sea. Another problem,It was located on an island in the Çrįšparotân Sea. Also known as "The Sea of the Dead". Great, just great. "We are going to get ourselves killed! We are a group of complete frivolity."I said. They looked at me and just laughed. I can't believe they're laughing at me, and at the matter we're in."I'm being serious!"I complained. That only made them laugh harder."Fine!" I yelled, let out a huff and stormed away. Alex came chasing after me until he caught up to me. He sat down next to me and then said"What's wrong? They were just having a laugh.". "I am just sick of everyone thinking that I am a joke. They won't take me seriously". I complained. "I'll see what I can do. Ok? Till then just try hard not to blow your top." he replied and I giggled. I got up and went back to the group and apologized to the group for my sudden outburst. "Shouldn't we be heading off if the deadline is so close? I mean we only have like... I think weeks or something toffer to the destination.". I asked. They nodded their heads but made no move to get up. "Um... like now."

We were headed off on a path that lead to the Çrįšparotân Sea. When we got there my brother and Alex conjured up a great ship. When we borded on it I looked at my peers and qiestioned"Do any of you know how to work this thing? Because I surely don't.". We all looked at each other, and apparently none of us knew how to work the massive ship. _Great, just great. What's next? We learn how to build a flying contraption we have no idea how to man? _My pessimistic side of the brain told me. "I know how to work it a little bit..."mumbled Elisia. All eyes landed on her."What? My father taught me alittle. I used to go boating with him."She replied."Oh... Um... Ok." everyone mumbled. We got on board and Elisa grabbed the wheel. We set off to sea but in only 4 hours we hit trouble right in the head. I now know why it's called sea of the dead. There was a sea serpent, but the catch was the fact that it was a skeleton of one and still alive. Plus, it was twice as sharp on the edges because of its bones. It kept attacking us over and over again and Elisa was really panicked, just like me. She tried to avoid it but the thing was about 11,000 Panticeters(Yards).

"Get ready for impact! This ship won't hold out much longer!" Yelled Anthony. We were tossed and turned until the boat started to creak. In one swift movement the serpent whipped the boat upside down until we were plunged into darkness...

* * *

**Please Review! Tell me if I should keep wrighting the story. Be honest. I'd like to know if I'm not doing something you like.:-)**


End file.
